Rescue Me
by bewareofdogs
Summary: Kaycie is vacationing in South Carolina with her mother, whom she hates. It is Kaycie's attempt to get over the loss of her husband who died three years ago. Can Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston be able to help her healing along?
1. Chapter 1

Stepping off the ferry into the sun, I waited for my mother before walking up the ramp leading to Haig Point Golf Club. She chattered away with friends from years ago from the island, catching up with them, making up for lost years. I left her to get our golf cart and picked her up before driving to the far side of the island resort to the large mansions. Driving on a twisting road, we made our way along the shore line until we were forced to turn onto a long bridge surrounded by reeds. Reaching the end, we turned the bend in the road and we got the first glimpse of our house.

Our house was pale yellow and quite large. It had a large glass windowed middle which allowed passers-by to look into the foyer and out the large picture window in the back. Our back yard looked out over a pool surrounded by woods. Pine needles covered the ground around the trees, but there was a clear distinction between the beginning of the tree line and the end of our yard. The front of our house looked out at another house with a glimpse of a golf hole (I didn't know which one, nor did I care.) On the other side of the hole, a few walking minutes away was a strip of beach with a slanted view of Harbor Town across the channel, home of one of the most famous lighthouses in South Carolina.

"Well, isn't it nice to be back," Mother asked with a smile as I parked the cart in the garage. "I can't _wait _for dinner. We're meeting up with Wanda and Timothy, you remember them don't you?"

I didn't reply.

"Really now, Kaycie," Mother said, "We're on vacation. We'll be here all summer, please lighten up."

"I'm going to go walk on the beach," I said, "I'll be back before dinner."

Mother frowned, "Okay dear, we're eating in one hour."

I nodded and left her to enter the house. I walked along the cart path letting the heat warm me as I moved. I was thankful Mother reminded me to dress lightly, so I wore a simple skirt and t-shirt. Moving long the cart path, I reached a faux wooden bridge that had a ramp leading down to a sandy path. Walking through the reeds and cat tails, I reached a wooden bridge that stretched over a small rivulet that was populated by small hermit crabs. After the bridge, it was white sand. My sunglasses shielded my eyes from the blaring light of the evening sun, and I moved forward, taking my shoes off and setting them down on one of the lawn chairs provided by the resort. Walking down the beach, I reached the lapping waves and allowed my feet to get wet before walking further into it, the water at my knees.

Standing in the cool water I let my long red hair down and let it billow out around me. I held my skirt in my right hand, and with my left, I played with the ring still around my ring finger. Tears prickled the back of my eyes as I remembered the last time my feet touched this water. That was the best day of my life.

A tear slipped down my face and I snapped back into myself. Swiping at it, I broke contact with the ocean and blinked a few times.

"Look out!"

Turning around, I gasped as a body crashed into me, knocking us both into the water. Sitting up, I was rocked forward by a wave. Pushing my hair to the side, I felt a hand grip my arm and helped me up, but I pushed it away.

"I am so sorry," said the voice of a man, "I'm so sorry."

Fixing myself I turned to yell, but lost my words at the sight of his face. I was looking at none other than Benedict Cumberbatch. Swallowing the hateful words, all I could manage was, "Um… it's okay."

"Are you hurt?" He looked down my body, and my eyes followed, looking down at myself, looking for damages (and also checking that nothing embarrassing was showing). All I saw was my figure being dominantly displayed due to the wet clothes.

"I don't think so," I replied at last. Looking back at him I asked, "Are _you _okay?"

He smiled, "I'm fine."

Nodding, I turned to go back to the shore, but when I took my first step, I fell in pain. Benedict caught me, helping me stand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking at me.

"It's my ankle."

"Hold on." Bending down, he picked me up, causing me to give a yip in shock. He laughed at my little scream and he carried me to shore. Setting me down on the lawn chair with my shoes, he moved to look at my ankle. "It looks swollen."

"Feels like it too."

Looking up at me he cringed, "I really am, very sorry."

I let out a small laugh, "No, you're fine."

We were joined by two of his friends, both of whom were jogging towards us, one of them holding what appeared to be towels.

The first to join us was Martin Freeman, who was followed by Tom Hiddleston. Martin stopped short of the lawn chair and asked, "Are you two all right?"

"Well we're not seriously injured," Benedict said, "Although I believe I sprained her ankle."

"Ouch," said Tom, "That sucks."

I nodded, "Yeah… it most certainly does."

"Here, cushion it with this," said Martin handing Benedict one of the two towels. Gingerly, he lifted my leg and put the rolled square of fabric under my ankle.

"Benedict Cumberbatch," he said, holding out his hand to me, "I guess, you should know the name of the person who maimed you."

I let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't say maim per se," Looking at him I said, "I'm Kaycie Fischer."

"Nice to meet you, Kaycie. I wish it were under other circumstances."

I laughed, "Yeah, same."

Martin leaned in and held out his hand, "I'm Martin."

"I'm Tom." Tom held out his hand and gave a wide smile.

I smiled at all of them and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you." They smiled, and a silence fell over us. Turning to Benedict I asked, "What were you doing that made you run into me?"

Blushing he replied, "We were playing with a Frisbee."

I nodded, "Ah. That would do it." We all fell into silence for a moment, none of us really knowing what to say.

"Shall we help you home then," asked Benedict.

"Um… I think I can get there on my own. I live just on the other side of the hole."

"Well, let's walk you there anyway." Benedict stood and held out a hand to help me up. Taking I stood gingerly, making sure not to put much pressure on my foot. Martin took the towel off of the bench and smiled.

"Tom and I'll get the cart," backing away, he said, "We'll catch up with you two."

Benedict nodded and smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you," Tom said before walking away with Martin.

Turning back, I smiled at Benedict, "You really don't have to help me."

"Nonsense! I knocked you over, I shall help you home."

I smiled, "Well… thank you."

Slowly, the two of us moved back to the small bridge, Benedict holding my hand to help steady me on the sand. He let me cross first over the bridge, and then was at my side again as we walked to the ramp. Once we were on solid ground, he let me hobble beside him as we walked along the cart path back to the main road.

"So are you visiting the island?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup. My mother and I will be here all summer."

Benedict nodded, "Sounds like fun."

I let out a small scoff, "Yeah, if you like to golf."

"I take it you don't?"

I shook my head, "I'm too impatient for golfing. No, I suspect I shall be spending my time here on the beach reading, or finding small ways to stay entertained while my mother golfs away with her friends."

Benedict nodded, "Well, maybe sometime we could find something to do. I'm sure you'll be more than welcome to hang out with Martin, Tom, and I."

I smiled, "That sounds lovely. I might just take you up on that offer."

"It's settled then."

"Is this your first time on the island?"

"Yes. My parents have been members here for a while, but I've never been able to accompany them."

"Well, then good thing you'll be hanging around a pro." I smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I've been coming here since I was very little."

"Well, I will be coming to you for recommendations then."

We laughed as we walked a bit further, then I stopped at my driveway. "Well, this is me. Thank you for walking me home."

"No, it's really the least I could do. I'm sorry again for knocking you over."

"It's fine," smiling, I held out my hand, "It was nice meeting you."

"Yes. I will take you up on your offer," he said, "I'm serious."

Smiling I said, "I'll be expecting a call."

He smiled and walked away as I turned to go inside. As I opened the door I was greeted by the sound of my mother, "Is that you, Kaycie?"

"Yes."

She came into the living room, "Well you need to hurry up! We're going to be late for our dinner reservation – why are you wet?"

Sighing I said, "I was knocked into the water by –"

"Well never mind, that, go and get dressed. Your bags are in your room."

"Yes, Mother."

As I started to walk away my mother gasped, "Why are you limping?"

"I was knocked down, remember?"

"Well… hurry. We need to leave soon."

Turning away, I made my way upstairs as fast as I could and into my room. The first thing I did was to take off my wet clothes and hang them up in the bathroom. Going to my suitcases, I fished out new underwear, a new bra, and the dress and shoes I was going to wear for dinner, opting for flats sine I didn't feel comfortable limping in heels. Coming back down, my mother was impatiently waiting for me on a couch. Looking up she let out a sigh and said, "Finally, now let's go."

Together we left the house, getting into our cart. Mother drove us to the Club House, not pausing to drop off her injured daughter at the door, but instead parking further away. She impatiently walked in front of me, passively signaling me to walk faster by speeding up and slowing down. Finally we were inside and were greeted by the tropical plant design on the carpeted hallway. We walked the length and entered the dining room where we were taken our table. Mother's friends were already seated, sipping from their water glasses.

"Wanda," my mother exclaimed as she neared the table, "Timothy!"

The two turned to see who was hailing them, and upon the sight of my mother gave exclamations of their own and stood to greet their old friend. The three of them have known each other since they were very young, separately of course (my mother introduced her girlhood friend to Timothy, and the rest was history). After greeting my mother, they turned their sights on me, and I gave them both a genuine smile.

"Kaycie," Wanda said, opening her arms to me, "It's so good to see you!"

Going into the hug, I said, "It feels like forever since I last saw you!"

Letting me go she held me at arms-length, "You look wonderful."

I smiled, "So do you! I love your new hair cut!"

"Oh, you noticed?"

Letting out a laugh I replied, "Of course! You've had it long for as long as I can remember. I really like it short."

She smiled, and then passed me on to her husband. I smiled at Timothy and gave him a hug. "It's so good see you!"

He gave me a squeezing hug and replied, "It's good to see you, my girl."

I smiled at the term of endearment. Letting me go, I took my seat next to Wanda, noticing the three empty seats on my other side.

"Why are you limping," Wanda asked.

"Well, that's why we were late," said Mother, "She went to the beach and came back limping!"

"I was knocked into by… some boys playing Frisbee." I said, defending myself.

"Well, I hope you're alright," Wanda said, "Such bad luck to get injured on your first day here."

I smiled, "It's not that bad." I took up my napkin and laid it in my lap and waited for a waiter to come by so I could order a drink. "Are we expecting others to join us?"

"Yes, our son." Said Timothy.

I perked up, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, he's finally able to come with us," said Wanda, "I'm so excited for you two to finally meet."

I smiled in response. Wanda and Timothy have one son I've never met before. My mother has a couple of times, but she has given me no insight as to who he is. All I know from what his parents have told me is that he is an actor like themselves, that he is doing very well in his career, and that he is their shinning glory.

I took a sip of the water that was in front of me, parched, when I noticed Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, and Martin Freeman walking into the dining room. Benedict looked around the small room and his gaze landed on our table. Wanda noticed him making his way over to us, and stood.

"Ben," she said, "So good for you to finally join us." She hugged him.

"Sorry, Mother," Benedict replied, "I had to change."

"And what was wrong with what you had on earlier?"

"I um… had an accident on the beach while playing Frisbee… I fell into the water."

Wanda playfully scoffed at her son, "Well, you're here now. Sit, sit!"

Benedict greeted my mother, and then he saw me. His eyes lit up and he smiled, "Hello again."

Blushing I replied, "Hello."

"You two know each other already," Timothy asked.

"We met at the beach." I replied.

"At the beach," Wanda asked, "Ben! You don't mean to tell me you're the one who knocked down poor Kaycie!"

Benedict cringed, "Guilty as charged."

"Shame on you, sir!"

"He did walk me home," I said, "After helping me out of the water and to a bench. Your son was a perfect gentleman, I promise."

Wanda gave a smile and took a sip from her water. Benedict took his seat next to me. Tom sat across from him, looking vaguely disappointed, and Martin sat at the opposite end from Timothy. When everyone was settled, a waiter came and took our drink orders. Wanda and my mother ordered Long Island Iced Teas; Timothy, Martin, and Benedict ordered gin and tonics; Tom ordered a scotch; then it was my turn. "Guinness please."

"Kaycie," my mother hissed, "Don't order a beer! It's crude."

Sighing, I changed my order to a pomegranate martini and settled on a plan to drink as many as I could as subtly as I could for the duration of the meal. Hopefully the more sloshed I got the better I could deal with being near my mother.

"So Kaycie, how are your classes going?" Timothy asked.

I nodded, "They're going well. I'm teaching as well as taking them."

"Oh? What are you teaching?"

"A couple of freshman English courses, and then a Film and Literature class."

"Oh that one sounds fun," said Wanda, "What are you teaching in that one?"

"Well, my lesson plans haven't been approved yet, but I want to look at the impact classic literature has had on modern day film. So we'll be reading _Pride and Prejudice_, _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, _Great Expectations_, and then I might dabble in some more modern literature like _The Hobbit, Atonement_, or _The Hunger Games_. I'd then pair them with a film adaptation of the stories to have the students look at any changes that have been made, what that might mean for the story, the director, or the modern audiences."

"Well that sounds fascinating," said Timothy.

"What would you say about _The Hobbit_?" asked Martin.

"I would have them comment on the addition of the short stories that Tolkien wrote in the movie and how it either alters the time lines of previous films like the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy, or what it might mean that the director chose to do it at all."

"And in your personal opinion?"

I blushed, "I would say that it alters the timeline of the trilogy greatly. The addition of the White Orc does at least. He was defeated at the Battle of Moria by Thorin Oakenshield, thus ending the race of orc from Middle Earth. That's why it was such a big deal when Saruman created them in _Lord or the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, there hadn't been orcs in Middle Earth for hundreds of years. But to have one in Bilbo's day, ruins the significance because it's implied that there are more. For the argument of the addition of the Necromancer and Radagast, I would say that, where I'm intrigued, they are only there as plot fillers to push the story from being only one movie to being three."

Martin nodded.

"Don't get me wrong," I added, "_An Unexpected Journey _was amazing! Where I was disappointed in Peter Jackson's lack of commitment monster wise, I was very pleased with what I saw. I'm greatly looking forward to _The Demise of Smaug _and _There and Back Again_. I just think that Peter Jackson's pocket book got the better of him."

"Well, you certainly know your Tolkien," Martin said with a smile. "What was your favorite part about _An Unexpected Journey_?"

"Besides the amazing score? I would have to say Gollum. The scene you did with Andy Serkis was brilliant."

He smiled, "That was one of my favorites as well."

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I have no idea what she's talking about," my mother said with a laugh, "She just talks about all of these things having to do with 'hidden meaning' and 'symbolism.' I personally think that class sounds like a waste of time. Why can't a movie just be a movie?"

"Because a movie, like a book, is text, it can be analyzed." I replied.

"Well I don't see why you bother. I personally believe that once a book is read, it doesn't matter anymore." She took a sip from her drink, "She has all of these books in her apartment, and I just think that they take up room."

I bit my tongue. Taking up my drink, I took a rather long sip, probably longer than I ought to. Setting it down, I noticed both Benedict and Tom looking at me, but I didn't react.

"I think the class sounds wonderful," said Wanda.

"What would you pair _Sherlock Holmes _with," Benedict asked.

With a blush I replied, "I would compare it to Robert Downy Jr.'s movie, and then with _Sherlock_. I want the students to see the difference in characterization, in appearance, and writing."

He smiled, and a waiter came to take our order. I ordered a small Caesar salad with shrimp, followed by the Club Houses salmon and wild rice. It was my favorite dish they offered here. Mother made a remark about my food choice, saying that if I kept eating fish as often as I did I would become one. I laughed it off with her, finishing off my drink in the process. The waiter brought me another one. The rest of dinner went as such. Wanda and Timothy inquiring about what I've done with my life since high school: I've gone to college, graduated with a BA in English with a minor in both Film Studies and Medieval Studies. I took a few years off school, and am now going back for a Masters in English, teaching on the side for extra money in my pocket while I do so. Every time I finished telling my little accomplishments my mother would have some joking remark that belittled my efforts. I had finished four martinis by dessert (my mother, Wanda, or Timothy not noticing) and I was finally at a point where my mother's biting words didn't bite so hard anymore. That is, until Wanda brought up a new subject.

"Anyone special in your life, Kaycie?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Mother beat me to it, "Now, that's the best thing she's _ever _done in her life: bringing home her man." Benedict and Tom shifted in their seats, listening to my mother's every word, "Yup. When she brought home that boy I knew he was the one for her. And he was. But… like all good things that my daughter has, it's been ruined. But of course he never saw it coming. No-one did. One day, Kaycie is happily married to the man of her dreams, the next it's been thrown away. Poor lad didn't expect it. But the only thing you can do is pick up the messes you've made and try to start over, right honey?"

I looked at my mother and realized that I hated her (with some extra help of the alcohol). I knew that she blamed me for what happened, but I never thought she would have the audacity to say it out loud. My vision went white with shock, then red with anger. Standing, I swayed a bit, but managed, "I'm going outside for some fresh air." Picking up my recently refreshed drink, I limped to the patio doors, and exited the cool dining room to the warm humid air outside. I inhaled deeply and I walked to the pond that was just outside. A bridge curved over a narrow part of the water, and I walked over it, stopping in the middle looking out over the edge. I fought tears from pushing forward, but they prevailed, one even slipping down my cheek.

"Mind if I join you?"

Turning, I found Tom Hiddleston at the bottom of the bridge. I nodded and he joined me.

"Your mother is… something."

I scoffed, "Yeah." I took a deep gulp of my drink.

"Should you be drinking like that?"

I laughed, "You going to card me?"

"No, I mean… with a sprained ankle… should you be drinking like that?"

I shrugged, "Probably not. But after spending years living with that woman, it's the only way I can handle her."

Tom frowned, "That's not healthy."

Scoffing again I replied, "Neither is living with her."

Tom fell silent. The two of us stood on the bridge for a moment, then growing tired of it I said "It's not my fault."

"Pardon?"

"My marriage… it wasn't my fault. Don't let my mother tell you otherwise."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

I took a sip of my drink and replied, "He was sick for a long time…. He was always in and out of the hospital." Tears fell down my face in a free fall. "He wasn't always like that though. It wasn't until we were married that he got sick. That's why my mother blames me for his death…. She says I was too much of burden for him to handle, and it killed him. H-he died the hospital holding my hand. He died in his sleep."

Tom stood next to me, not saying anything. Sighing, I sipped from my drink again, and turned away from Tom, swiping at my face to remove the tears. I scanned the edges of the pond looking for any sign of life.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I nodded, "Thanks." I sighed. Looking again, I finally found a life form. Sniffing, I managed to stop crying, and I pointed out to where it was, "There."

"What?"

"A crocodile."

Tom stooped down next to me to align his gaze with mine, "Where?"

"See that log?"

"Yes."

"That's it." Moving closer to him, I held out my finger again and traced the eyes of the reptile.

"Well, I'll be damned! Good eye."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Looking at him, I was surprised to see how close we were, and also how much I didn't mind. Finishing my drink, I set it on the ledge of the bridge, and turned back to Tom.

"Would you like to join me on the beach?"

Tom thought about it for a moment, then too finished his drink, "Alright."

I turned away from him and limped down the bridge, careful not to show him how much the alcohol was affecting me right now. We moved along a path to a longer bridge that stretched over a river of reeds and cattails ending at a set up lounge chairs and a hammock overlooking what I call Shell Beach. Slowly we walked to the beach, my limping inhibiting us from walking normally, but Tom didn't seem to mind. When we finally reached the beach, Tom helped me climb the wall of bleached oyster shells. Half way down, my footing slipped and after letting out a small yip, fell into his ready arms and I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said, standing, "I'm such a klutz."

"I'm sure the alcohol isn't helping."

Giggling I shook my head, "No… I should say it isn't."

Tom smiled down at me, and I smiled back at him. We stood like this for a moment, then I looked away, remembering that he was still holding me. Stepping back out of his arms, I proceeded to walk along the beach, watching as the waves pushed shells forward and backwards along the sand. Tom moved with me, walking next to me.

"How long has it been? Since your husband died?"

I was quiet for a moment, the replied , "Three years. We married after I graduated college. I was 22, he was 26. He was already working as a PA for PBS. It was his foot in the door to becoming a director, what he always wanted to do. That's how we met…. He was the student director of a play I was in."

"What play was it?"

"_Much Ado About Nothing_. I was Beatrice."

Tom smiled, "Shakespeare."

"I love Shakespeare. His words are… just genius."

Tom let out a laugh, "That they are."

I smiled, and then my cell phone beeped. Taking it out of my pocket, I saw it was from my mother. Just a simple "Where are you?" Sighing, I replied, "On the beach with Tom." We made it a few feet when she replied, "Why?" I scoffed and sent "Why not?"

"Who are you texting?"

"My mother… she's wondering where I am."

Tom frowned, "Did you tell her?"

"Yes." I sighed, "She's not going to do anything too drastic, she hates the beach."

Tom let out a small laugh, "Then why come here?"

"Why indeed."

We made it a couple more feet before a cart came to a stop on the road next to us. Turning, we saw Benedict and Martin.

"Get in," Benedict called, "You're mother may burn the Club House down."

I laughed, "Why? Because I ran off?"

"With someone who's not your husband, yes." Martin replied.

I sighed. Turning to Tom, I nodded at the cart, "Well… better tame the dragon."

Tom helped me back up a wall of shells and across a reed ridden path to the cart. I hopped onto the back seat with him, and Benedict took off, heading back to the Club House. We were barely in the parking lot before my mother was on us. She was talking about how worried she was, how she never doubted that I was alright, but she was scared nonetheless. I stepped off the cart, about to surrender myself to the woman beast that is my mother, when Benedict came to my rescue.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter. She's promised me a tour of the island."

My mother smiled tersely, "It's getting dark. Wouldn't you rather see it in the morning?"

"I think beaches are better at night," he said, "It would just be Kaycie, Martin, and I. Just a quick survey of the beaches, then I'll have her back to you."

My mother eyed Benedict suspiciously, then smiled, "Oh, alright. But have her back before midnight. I'm setting the alarm."

"Mom, I know the code." I said.

"I've changed it." Her look was dark.

"Well, if we don't make it back in time, I'll text you, and I'll stay somewhere else."

"No. You'll be back at midnight."

"I'm not twelve, Mother."

I challenged her with my gaze, and she eventually backed off, "Right…. You're an adult… you can do whatever you like."

Smiling, I got back onto the cart, switching places with Martin this time to sit next to Benedict. Not waving goodbye, I directed Benedict away from the Club House, and back to the ferry docks of the island.

"Oh my God, you are my hero," I replied.

"You're mother always like that?"

"Yes. I can't do anything right. In her eyes, I might as well be twelve."

Benedict frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's cool."

"So where to first?"

"Well, this is what I call the Sandy Beach. It's a bit tricky to get to, but it's worth the walk. There's bricks in the sand from foundations that have crumbled into the water, and there are also shards of sea glass as well."

"What if we don't get you back by midnight," Martin asked.

"Then I'm up shit creek for the night."

"You could always stay with us… we have a house to ourselves."

"You're not staying with Tim and Wanda?"

Benedict smiled , "No… we didn't want to keep them up with our wild antics."

I laughed, "Well… if worse comes to worse, I'll just crash at your place."

The boys smiled, and I directed them back to Shell Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Benedict pulled into a circled driveway in front of a beautiful two story house. Getting out of the golf cart with Tom and Martin, Benedict drove down a curved driveway into the garage below the house. I followed Tom and Martin up the staircase and to the front door where they let me in. The house was beautiful. It was an open concept house; the living room, dining room, and kitchen all connected. A bedroom was to my immediate left next to a wide stair case. A porch wrapped around the right side of the house, the view looking at a trees bleeding into a golf hole and the ocean.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"It really is," Martin replied, "Would you like a drink? Some wine?"

I smiled, "I'll have a small glass, yeah." Martin went to the kitchen and began preparing the drinks. Turning to Tom I smiled. "Shall I leave my shoes here?"

"Yeah! If you want." He took his off with me. Benedict was in the kitchen, apparently a staircase from the garage came out there.

Coming over to me, he held out a glass of red wine, "Would you like a tour?"

Taking it, I nodded, "I would love one."

"I'm going to change," said Tom, moving to the bedroom by the stairs.

Benedict waved at the open space, "Well, this is the living room, dining room, kitchen area."

Smiling I said, "Yes. I can see that."

"There is a porch there… it's sectioned off here to a little room with screens. There are steps in near the back of the house leading down to a patio with a grill." I nodded as I followed him to the kitchen where there was indeed a staircase leading to a downstairs area. A small bathroom was in the corner, giving the exact definition of a water _closet_. I doubted that these boys would be able to use it, seeing as it looked like even I couldn't fit in there. I followed Benedict down to the room in the basement where a TV and a treadmill was set up.

"Plan on doing some indoor running," I asked.

Benedict laughed, "If I want to… but I like to do most of my running outside."

"Well Lighthouse or the Sandy Breach are great places to do it."

Benedict smiled, "You run?"

"I try to."

"We should go running sometime."

I nodded, "Sure! If you want to run Sandy Beach you can stop by my house."

"I will. I should um… get your number so I can call you."

Blushing, I pulled out my cell phone, "What's yours? I'll text you."

"555-959-6620." He had to get out his cell phone in order to look up the number.

I put in his number and sent, "Hey," to him. He smiled at the text and saved my number in his phone.

"Want to see the upstairs?"

Smiling I replied, "I would love to."

I followed him back upstairs to find Tom and Martin in the living room in front of the TV flipping through stations. I followed Benedict up the stair case and to the dark second floor. There was a hallway that stretched out in front of us, bending a bit behind a wall. To our right was a bedroom, and to the left was the master bedroom. Benedict went in first.

"The boys let me have it since my parents were hosting us…."

The room was huge, a door lead out to a balcony where a sitting area looked over the golf hole below and the ocean.

"It's awesome," I said, taking a sip of wine.

"Do you want to see the other rooms?"

"Don't show her mine," called Martin from below.

Benedict and I giggled and he led me out of the room down the hallway. We passed a laundry room, and entered another room. This room had a huge bed, and a bathroom attached. It was bright and the windows looked out into the woods. Turning back to Benedict I smiled, "The house is amazing."

"This can be your room for the night, since by the time you finish that wine and we get you into that cart, it'll be past midnight."

I smiled, "I'll guess I'll have to call my mother… or text her."

"I guess."

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to my mother, explaining the situation. Smiling, I took another sip of my drink. "Are you sure this will be okay?"

"Of course!" Benedict smiled, "We're not using the bedroom, and you'll need a bed, it'll be yours as long as you need it."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to change out of my clothes, please feel free to make yourself at home."

I nodded and followed him out of the room and left him at the door to his room to continue downstairs. I took a seat on a couch next to Martin who was still flipping through stations on the TV. I took another sip of my wine and took the remote from him.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"I don't rightly know."

I smiled and put on a mindless cop drama and we settled in. Tom watched for a moment, then said, "I take it you like this show?"

I nodded, "Yeah…. I find crime dramas very interesting."

"What do you like about this one?"

"I like how this show is vaguely serious. It has moments where the action and the tension is in finding who killed the victim, but the main character is a buffoon. Again he has his serious moments, but because he is a writer he _thinks _like a writer, and therefore comes up with the most elaborate possibilities ever. I find it interesting that even though we as a society have basically been desensitized of death we still have an innate fear of death and we need to use comedic distractions to keep us from thinking about it."

Tom nodded, "That is interesting."

I smiled, "Sorry… this is what I've been doing in school for a while."

He smiled, "It's amazing. I've never really thought about the meanings of the films…. I've always wanted to just be in them."

I nodded, "No, I totally understand! But you _do _do some film analyzing. When you read a script you analyze the film through the story and the dialogue." I finished the wine.

"Need a refill?" Martin asked.

"Oh, no… I'm good. I'll take water, though."

Martin smiled, "Coming right up!"

Martin left the couch, and Tom took over the spot. He draped his arm on the back of the sofa behind me and angled his body to me. "So, have you ever thought of acting again since school?"

I smiled, "Every once in a while… but I don't think I'd be any good at it now. My stage fright will no doubt have doubled now that I'm out of practice."

Tom laughed, "Stage fright is easy to get over."

"Isn't that the truth," said Benedict from behind us, coming down the stairs. He and Martin joined us around the small sitting area, then silence fell over us, the television the only sound that penetrated the air. The cops were shooting theories around when the writer suggests that the reason why the body wasn't fully thawed out was because she had been placed there within twelve hours, having had to thaw a turkey once for thanksgiving. Finally Benedict frowned and asked, "So… how long have you been married?"

A weight hit my heart like it always does when this topic comes up. I saw Tom shake his head at Benedict, but I cleared my throat and said, "We were married for three years. He um… died… earlier this year."

The two men who hadn't heard this story were shocked, "Wow," said Martin, "I'm so… so sorry."

I gave a weak smile, "Thank you."

"What was his name?"

"Theodore." I gave a small laugh, "Teddy. Teddy Fischer. He was… probably the most amazing man I've ever meet in my life."

The three were quiet, not knowing what to say.

I let the smile I had on my face fade a bit as tears stung the back of my eyes. I blinked a few times to alive the sensation, and sat up, sniffing, "Let's talk about something else, please."

"Your mother is something," said Martin.

I laughed, "You can say that again."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so… so…."

"Controlling?" I gave him a knowing smile as I sipped from my water.

He nodded, "Yes."

I nodded, "Yup, that's my mother…. Controlling as hell. Condescending as hell. I'm sure she meant it when she said the best thing I've ever done with my life was when I got married. She works at a law firm that caters to rich clients, of course when I opted for English as my career path she was ashamed."

Martin frowned, "What can you do with English?"

Laughing I replied, "Become a lawyer. Although she thinks the only thing I'll be good at is teaching."

"What do you want to do?"

Blushing I replied, "I want to be a screen write…. Or at least I did."

"Did?"

I nodded, "It was something that we were going to do together, Teddy and I…. He was going to be a director, and I was going to be a screen write," looking down at my drink I added, "But I don't know if I can continue."

"Wouldn't he want you to?"

Looking up I smiled, "Yeah…. But I don't think I'm strong enough to." Again, we fell into a silence, and I sighed, "Okay, but for real, let's move on from this topic, please."

"Okay." Benedict said nodding.

"Does the bathroom come with showering products?"

All three men nodded.

"Okay… if it's alright with you, I'm going to shower."

All three men nodded, and I finished my water before dropping it off in the kitchen. Walking up the stairs, I went to the back bedroom, closing the door behind me. Walking into the bathroom I was shocked to find the large shower, and was more than happy to turn it on. As I undressed the familiar numbness that I've felt for the past few months crept over me. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my face was void of all emotion, my eyes dead pools in my head. I took off my clothes slowly, folding each article of clothing as I removed it. Finally having them in a neat pile, I moved one of the ready towels to the shower, and stepped in, letting the hot water hit my cold skin. Once I was under the warm stream, I felt the numbness loosen a bit, and I began to hum. At first it was silly notes in a succession, but then I moved into a real song, one that was really special to Teddy and I, and I began to sing. I swayed in the water as I sang the lyrics to "I'll Be Seeing You" and I was happy that I was able to keep the tears at bay.

Washing my hair and body, I got out of the shower and pulled my underwear back on. I was about to pull on my shirt, when a knock came at the door. Wrapping myself in my towel, I went to stand on the other side.

"Yes?"

"It's um… me, Benedict."

I smiled, "What can I help you with?"

"I um… have a night shirt for you."

"Oh… thank you."

"N-No problem. Should I just leave it here then?"

Opening the door, I held out my hand, "I can take it now." Handing me the cloth, I slipped it over my head, the hem falling across my lap. Shaking my hair free, I opened the door wider, "It's perfect!"

Benedict blushed, "Yes it is."

I smiled.

Benedict was quiet for a moment, then asked, "W-Would you like to come and sit out on the balcony with me? It's lovely outside."

I smiled, "Sure! Um… let me get some pants-"

"You don't need pants," he said, but then added, "If you don't think you'll need them."

I paused for a moment, trying to decide if he was flirting with me, also trying to decide if I wanted that should it happen, but then shook my head. I smiled, "Give me a sec, okay?"

Hobbling back into the bathroom (not as severely since the hot water had loosened the muscle a bit) I grabbed the pants I had been wearing that night and slipped them on, careful not to flash Benedict my underwear. Coming back to the door, I smiled.

He turned and I followed, letting him lead me to the balcony outside his room. We sat in the two chairs provided for us. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes as a warm breeze ran over my skin. In my mind I imagined sitting in a hammock with Teddy as we listened to the ocean creep up to the shoreline. I felt the prickle of tears, and I opened my eyes to will them away.

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. It's just hard being here…. I haven't been here since Teddy and I were married."

"Did you have your hunny moon here?"

I smiled, "Yes and no. We were married on this island. We had the wedding on the Sandy beach, and the reception was at my house. Then from there Teddy and I left the island and went to England."

"England, eh?"

I smiled, "Yes. His family is from London. My mother's side is from Scotland."

"Yeah… yeah I can see that in your mother a bit."

I laughed, "Yeah, she's an immigrant here on these soils. She moved here when she was pregnant with me, started her own law firm based off of the reputation she had built in England, and then brought it here, and well Bob's your uncle."

Benedict laughed, "Never thought I would hear and American properly use that phrase."

I smiled, "My mother uses it every once in a while."

He smiled. "I know this is not my place to say, but you'll get through this, Kaycie…. It'll get better."

I looked at him and nodded, "That's what they've been saying." We were quiet for a moment. I turned my gaze over the railing and out over the dark golf course lit up by the moon. In the distance I could barely make out the ocean as it waved slowly to the shore.

"So, what will you be doing tomorrow?"

Turning I looked at Benedict and shrugged, "Oh I don't know…. I have a bunch of books I need to read before I return to school…. So I'll probably sit by the beach and do that."

"Heal that foot?"

"In a hammock." I smiled, "It's doing okay right now… the hot water helped it."

"That's good."

Smiling, I stood, swaying a bit, "I'm going to go to bed. I think all of the alcohol is finally catching up to me."

Benedict frowned, "How many drinks did you have?"

"At the Club House? About five."

Benedict looked shocked, "Five!"

I waved it off, "It's nothing. Really."

"But five! You can really handle your alcohol."

I laughed, "Well, after living with my mother, you learn to handle it very well."

"Shall I walk you to your room?"

I used the railing to stand, "Yeah…. It's um… starting to affect me."

Benedict held out his arm and I took it, walking with him while he led me inside. I tripped over the door and he caught me, while I giggled in his arms. He stood me up and I stayed in his arms for a moment while I caught my balance.

"You're really good at catching people when they fall."

He smiled, "It's a good thing I am."

"Or else I would be even more hurt."

Together we laughed, and then fell silent as we stood close to each other. Finally, I pulled away, "I'm going to go to bed now."

"I'll walk you-"

"No you're good," I smiled, "It's only down the hall."

Benedict smiled. "Good night, Kaycie. Don't hesitate to knock on any of our doors in you need help."

Smiling I nodded, "Thanks."

Waking up, I had a moment of panic as I didn't recognize the room I was in. My mind scrambled to try and remember what happened yesterday. I arrived in South Carolina with my mother, I was in Haig Point, and I met Benedict Cumberbatch. And that's when everything came back. I was in the same house as Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, and Tom Hiddleston. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Mother was going to have a field day with this. Pushing the massive covers aside, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and let the rest of my body wake up with me. Looking down, I saw my wedding ring and smiled.

"Good morning, Teddy," I said, "I l-love you."

Each time I say this it gets harder. Part of me thinks that as the time goes on, I'm falling out of love for my best friend because he is no longer around to remind me why he's so amazing. It's only been a couple of months and already most of the pain is gone. I don't mind sleeping alone anymore. I don't mind being seen out in public alone anymore. I don't mind walking around my apartment alone – most of the time. Most of the pain from being a widow is being replaced by a numbing chill that I can't get rid of.

Shaking off the gloom, I stretched and put on my pants from last night and exited the room. Benedict's door was open, but no one was inside. Same with Martin's room. Downstairs I could hear the sound of the boys talking away, moving pots and pans around. I made my way down the stairs slowly emerging to the sight of them making breakfast.

Tom was the first to spot me, "Hello!"

I smiled, "Morning."

"Fancy anything for breakfast?"

I walked behind the counter, "What are you having?"

"Eggs Benedict."

I smiled, "Mind if I copy you?"

"Not at all."

I smiled and sat down on the chairs at the counter and watched as the boys went around the kitchen making their breakfasts. Benedict smiled at me holding up a cup, "Coffee?"

"Oh yes please," I smiled, "Black if you would."

"Coming right up." Pouring me a cup, he set it down in front of me and gave me another smile, "How's your foot?"

I frowned, "I don't know… I didn't think about it on my way down." Getting down off of the stool, I stood on my ankle and winced a bit. "It's a lot better."

He smiled, "Good!"

I laughed, and took a sip of the coffee, "So what are you boys up to today?"

"Well I thought we could explore the island," said Martin, "See what's beyond the gates."

I nodded, "That sounds like fun."

"You can join us, if you want."

I frowned, "I would love to, but I think my mom will hold me hostage once I set foot in my house."

Benedict frowned, "I believe I was promised an expert on the island."

I laughed, "Well, you'll have to take that up with the boss."

Tom came and set down a plate of the most delicious Eggs Benedict I've ever seen. I smiled and took my seat again, "This looks amazing."

Tom took a seat next to me, "I like to pride myself on my breakfast skills."

Taking a bite, I giggled, "I bet your girlfriends love waking up with you."

He gave a terse smile and took a bite out of his own toast. Benedict and Martin took seats at the table and we all ate our breakfasts. Martin and Benedict mapped out how they wanted to go about searching the island and I made a point to get them to go to Marsh-side Mama's.

"What is Marsh-side Mama's?" Martin asked.

"Only the best local restaurant on the island."

Benedict nodded, "Okay. Sounds good."

"And if they have their devil crabs, get them. They have the _best _devil crabs."

Tom smiled, "You should come with us."

I took a bite of bacon, "Shouldn't you guys have a day to yourselves? Isn't that what you came here for?"

The boys shrugged.

I sighed and finished eating. Tom took my plate and set it in the sink. Getting up, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw the amount of messages I had. My mother blew up my phone: text messages asking me where I was, voice mails no doubt saying the same thing, more text messages demanding that I call her as soon as I can. I was about to set up a text when my phone rang.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Mom… I'm with Benedict, Tom, and Martin. Remember? If it got too late I was going to stay somewhere else? We got back from the beaches as midnight, so I crashed at their house."

"I want you back at the house. I don't need people on this island thinking that my daughter is sleeping around with the upper class men."

My mouth hung open, "Mom-"

"I'm sorry dear, I know it's harsh, but that's what it looks like. Now, please come home. I need someone to be there when I get back to make me lunch while I cool down from golfing. I'm with Shauna and Gloria, the weather is wonderful out here, you should get out sometime today. But anyway, we'll be wanting something light like sandwiches for lunch. There's lunchmeat in the fridge. See you at home!"

She hung up and I was left with silence on my end. Bringing my phone down from my ear I turned to Tom. "Do you mind giving me a ride back to my house? I um… apparently am on kitchen duty."

Tom frowned, "Kitchen duty?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm making lunch for my mother and her friends."

Tom nodded, "Yeah let me put pants on."

"I can take you," said Benedict, "I'm fully dressed."

"No, I've got it," said Tom, "You finish your meal."

"No, no, I'm finished."

"You've barely touched anything."

"Guys," I said, "I really don't care who takes me."

"I'll do it," said Martin getting up and grabbing the cart key, "Come on."

I smiled, "Thank you."

I followed Martin down the stairs and to the garage door. Getting into the cart, he started it, and drove up the curved driveway and out onto the street. We drove down to the beach path, the wind tearing at us as we drove along the shelled roadway. The ocean next to us glittered beautifully in the sun.

"Sorry about that… back there." Said Martin, "I, um… don't know what got into them."

I let out a laugh, "It's okay. I'm sure they've… figured it out."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks. Just a bit miffed at my mother."

"She's quite demanding isn't she?"

"Yes… yes she most certainly is." I sighed, "She's always been that way."

"If you don't mind me saying… she seems kind of-"

"Abusive? Yeah…. That's why I moved out."

Martin looked shocked, "Then why are you back?"

I shrugged, "After Teddy died… I needed to be with someone… so I went back to the only family I had."

Martin nodded, "I see."

"It's only for the summer though…. After this I'll go back to my life."

Martin was silent, but nodded. We reached my house and I got out, thanking him before going inside. My ankle was much better now, thank God. Walking into the house, I was met with silence. My mother and her friends weren't here yet. Going into the kitchen, I got out all that I needed to make the sandwiches that they wanted and made them. I finished my mother's when they walked in.

"Is this your lovely Kaycie!" Gloria asked, "Oh my! I haven't seen you since you were a teenager!"

I smiled and embraced her, "Hello, how have you been?"

"I've been wonderful! Gregory and I are fully retired here now."

"That's wonderful."

"Where are the sandwiches?" Mother came over to the kitchen and found the plate. "Ah, perfect."

Taking the plate, she and her friends went into the dining room where I had set up drinks. I was making myself a sandwich when I got a text from Benedict.

_Will you be free for dinner?_

I licked the creamy siracha sauce off of my thumb, I replied, _I should be. Why?_

_ I was wondering if you would like to do dinner with me._

_ Sure! When am I meeting you guys?_

_ Oh… Tom and Martin are eating with my parents… this will just be you and me._

I frowned at the message. _Why aren't they coming?_

_ I wanted to get to know you more._

I frowned harder _I don't think I'm comfortable with this. Sorry._

_ Did I do something wrong?_

_ No._

_ Then come out with me._

I sighed. _I can't. I'm sorry._

I put my phone away and moved to the patio out back to eat my sandwich and drink my Sprite. I ate the sandwich slowly, thinking of Teddy. He was the first person to make this sandwich for me. A tear filled my eye as I took a bite of the sandwich, but I blinked it back. Finishing the sandwich and the drink, I took my dishes inside and changed into my swimsuit. Grabbing my towel, I went back outside and got into the pool, floating on my back. I don't know how long I was like this, but I was interrupted by a voice.

"So you're going to do this all day?"

Standing, I turned to see Benedict.

"I was planning on it, yeah."

"Come have dinner with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I… I haven't been out to eat with a man, alone, since my husband died."

"It's just a meal, Kaycie… I'm not asking for a date."

I looked down at the water, then up at him, "I don't know."

"Just trust me?"

Looking back down, I sighed, "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Benedict smiled.

"How did you get back here?"

"Your mother was here, stopped by after golfing. She let me in."

"Is she still here?"

"No. She left."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You… going to stay in there all day?"

Looking at my fingers I saw how pruned they were, "No… I guess I should get out."

Benedict smiled and moved to the stairs, "How is your ankle?"

"It's good. I can walk normally. Though there is still some twinge to it."

Benedict nodded, "That's good."

Getting out, I took my towel and dried off. "Would you like to come in? I can get you a drink or something."

"No, that's okay. I just ate."

I nodded, "Okay." I walked inside and Benedict followed me. "Um… wait here and I'll put clothes on."

He nodded and I went upstairs to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Running upstairs as fast as I could with a weak but mostly healed ankle, I changed out of my bathing-suit, throwing it over the door of my shower, and as I dried off, picked out something suitable to wear. Settling on a strapless sundress, I put on a strapless bra and a pair of skin colored panties and threw the dress on over me as I tried to control my wet and curly hair. Forcing it back into a messy bun, I came back down to find Benedict on the couch in the living room. I smiled at him as I made my way over, my dress bounced around my knees, the hem designed to sway as I walked.

"I like your dress," Benedict said with a smile.

I gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"It suits you."

I frowned, "Benedict-"

"Ben, please."

I nodded, "Ben… please."

He held up his hands, "I'm not flirting I promise. I promise."

I nodded and sat down next to him, "So… what shall we do?"

"Um… want to walk on the beach?"

I smiled, "Promise you won't knock me over again?"

"I shall try my hardest, yes."

I stood and said, "Then lets go!"

He let out a laugh as he stood and followed me out of my house. I paused on the porch to apply sunscreen, having rubbed the last layer off with the towel as I dried myself off in my room. I walked down the front stairs, not bothering to lock the door, mostly because the island is so small who would try that anyway? Together we walked down the road retracing the steps we took yesterday when we first met. We walked in silence, me not really know what to say to him. He looked at me every few steps, smiling at me whenever I made eye contact. We reached the golf path quickly, and walked down the length of the hole, reaching the faux wooden bridge with the ramp leading down to the sand path that led to the actual wooden bridge. Benedict allowed me to cross the bridge first. I kept my gaze down as I watched the crabs scurry about underneath us. I smiled as I watched them struggle with each other or move around each other. Reaching the other side, I took my shoes off and let my feet touch the white sand. It burned my souls as I walked, but I didn't mind. I climbed the small mound of sand and reached the grey beach, setting my shoes down on one of the lawn benches. Benedict copied me, allowing his feet to touch the cooler sand, and followed me down to the water.

I walked with the water lapping at my ankles, and I looked out over the channel at the other islands around us, Hilton Head being the one that's the most visible. A sail boat was moving past us towards the famous lighthouse, and a speed boat was towing a para-sailer behind it. I walked with Benedict, keeping my gaze down to protect my eyes from the sun.

"How was your mother?"

I gave a terse smile, "Fed. Her friends were nice. I haven't seen them in a long time. She was just happy I'm good at making sandwiches."

"That's not how a mother should treat her daughter."

"Eh. My mother functions under the children-should-be-the-workers-in-the-house-hold mentality."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Never mind that I'm old enough to have children of my own."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

I blushed, "I'm 27. And you?"

Benedict smiled, "I'm 33."

I nodded, "Nice."

He let out a laugh, "I guess. I'm getting old."

"We all are."

We laughed together as we moved slowly along the shoreline. The heat from the sun beat down on us, my hair drying swiftly. I let it down so that the middle would dry, not just the ends. As I did so, the breeze picked up my hair and swept it to the side, hitting Benedict's arm. I grabbed into it and smiled, "Sorry."

"No… it's fine." He smiled, and I smiled back at him, my stomach doing a small flip.

"So, if your house is on the other side of the resort, what were you three doing on this beach?"

"My parent's house is along this beach. We were visiting them."

I nodded, "Ah. I see."

"Would you like to see it?"

"The house?"

Benedict nodded, "Yeah!"

"Um… sure I-I guess. If – if it's alright with your parents-"

"Of course it would be! They _love _you."

I smiled out of slight embarrassment, and I followed him further along the beach until we reached the back yard of a modest house. The panels were white, like most of the houses on this island, and the shutters were a nice blue grey. I followed him up the beach, carefully stepping on the fallen reeds before reaching the bed of pine needles, and then his parent's house. We entered through the back porch, a screened off area that was furnished we well apulstered desk chairs and a table, then through into the living room.

"Hello," he called.

"Benny? Is that you," called Wanda.

"Yup!"

Wanda came into view holding a dishrag, "Why couldn't you have come through the front door? You'll track sand everywhere." Looking up she saw me and smiled, "Kaycie, hello! Come in!"

I smiled and wiped my feet off on the mat we were standing on, bending down to get the sand that clung to the top of my feet. Making sure that I was realtively sand free, I stepped off the matt and gave Wanda a hug.

"What are you two doing here," she asked.

"I wanted to show Kaycie your house."

Wanda smiled, "Well of course! Please make yourself at home! Mi casa es su casa." She smiled and gave me another hug. Turning to Benedict she pointed at him, "Don't twist anymore of her ankles. We don't need her anymore injured than she already is."

I giggled as Benedict looked taken aback, "Mother, I would never dream of it!"

Turning to me, she gave me a small wink, "He's always been sort of a drama queen… I think he gets it from his father."

I laughed, "I'll bet. They are very much alike."

Wanda smiled and gave me a small pat on my arm before walking back into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be lovely," I said.

"Are you sure? I have some sun tea if you want some."

"Well, no need to twist my arm further." I smiled and followed her through the house into the kitchen. The house was laid out similarly to her son's house. The main level floor was an open concept floor, the kitchen looking out over the living room. The floor was a dark wood with beige carpets covering the boards in the sitting area. A large screen tv hung on the wall over a large false fireplace. The kitchen was the same dark color as the floors with a dark green as an accent. I leaned against the counter as I watched Wanda take a glass out of the cupboard and fill it with ice before taking out a pitcher of tea and filling the glass. Handing it to me, I smiled and sipped from it.

"I don't know what it is about sun tea… but that hits the spot every time."

"I think it has something to do with the happiness in the sun." Wanda said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "I like that."

Benedict stood next to me and watched me drink my tea. He had a glass of his own, but he didn't seem that interested in it.

"Benny… are you going to show her around the rest of the house?" Wanda looked at her son expectantly.

"Oh! Right. Come on." Benedict left the kitchen and moved to the other side of the living room where a dark hallway was. I followed and found a large bedroom with dark rich colors and a big window. Stepping in I looked around and found an attached bathroom with an iron clawed bathroom.

"This is beautiful," I said looking around the area.

Benedict smiled, "This is my room."

"You have a nice room. I love your bathroom!"

He laughed, "Yes. That tub is one of my favorites."

I smiled at him and followed him through the rest of the house. The master bedroom was beautiful, the same dark colors as Benedict's room, the large canopy bed making it look more like a medieval bedchamber rather than a modern bedchamber. The guest rooms were styled similarly to Benedict's room, but the bathrooms weren't nearly as awesome. Coming back to the living room, I sat down on one of the couches with Benedict and sighed, "This house is beautiful."

"It is."

I finished my tea and sat in silence for a moment, the looked down at my feet.

"Our shoes are still on the beach."

Sitting up he said, "That they are."

"Shall we get them?"

"Yes."

I laughed as he helped me up, and we placed out glasses in the sink.

"Bye mother," Benedict called.

"Bye!" Wanda replied, coming into view, "Come and visit me again soon, Kaycie!"

"I will." I smiled at her and waved as Benedict led me out onto the porch.

"See, I told you my parents love you."

I laughed, "I never should have doubted you."

We walked over the bed of pines again, and carefully made our way over the fallen reeds, and we were once again on the beach, walking back along the beach. We stayed away from the water this time, letting the wet sand cool our feet before walking on the white sand. We found the bench with our shoes and picked them up returning back to the main path to my house. As we reached the small crab bridge, we ran into Tom and Martin.

"Hey guys!" I greeted with a smile.

Tom was the first one to respond with his own smile, "I thought you two were lost!"

I laughed and leaned against the railing, "Nope, not yet anyway."

He smiled and positioned himself to lean on the railing with his arm close to me, allowing Martin and Benedict to lean on the other side. I was aware of how close Tom was, and it did make me uncomfortable, but I didn't want to move to avoid insult. Plus I kind of liked having Tom there.

That was weird. I looked down at my feet while the boys talked about Benedict's disappearance today. I suddenly felt guilty for being okay next to Tom, and to Benedict for that matter. I wasn't ready to forget about Teddy. I wasn't ready to move on from Teddy. I wasn't ready to be friends with anyone but Teddy. But here I was, playing nice with Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, and Martin Freeman like it was nothing. Here I was, like I had no prior commitment to anyone else in my life. I know that it is perfectly normal for me to have friends that are guys, it happens. But it felt wrong in a way. I couldn't put a finger on it, but it felt like I was betraying Teddy and my memory of him.

I suddenly became very afraid. What if I forgot about him when I was with these boys? What if I found that life was really better now that Teddy was gone? Could I go on living my life knowing that I was happy even without Teddy by my side? My throat became thick and it became hard to swallow. I looked up at the boys and tried to keep my face calm and controlled as possible.

"Hey guys, sorry… I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back home and lay down." I moved past Tom and Martin and walked to the edge of the bridge. "I'll catch you guys later, yeah?"

"Kaycie," Tom joined me, "What's wrong?"

I felt the threat of tears press against the back of my eyes as I realized that I was moving on from Teddy without wanting to, and I started to panic, "It's nothing, just… a little light headed. I think it's from being outside for so long."

"Well, let us walk to back to your house-"

"No, please…. I'll be fine." My breathing grew shallow as my body prepared itself to start crying. Turning away, I added, "I'll see you guys later."

I moved before Tom, or anyone else, could stop me - walking with a brisk pace. I didn't stop to put my shoes on when I reached the golf path, not wanting them to catch up with me. My breathing became more frantic as I moved. I fought desperately against my tears to keep them in before I reached my house. The last thing I wanted was for any neighbor to think I was some crazy widow crying all willy-nilly in the streets in the middle of the day. I found myself in a small jog as I ran down my street, my eyes filling up with tears as my breathing became a gasping need for air. I reached my door and I felt the first sob form in my chest. I managed to get inside before I fell to the floor and let the sob out in a horrible raspy voice. I sat with my back pressed against the door and focused on breathing past the tears and the sobs before I tried to move. I didn't want my mom coming home early to find me crying in our foyer.

I stumbled to the stairs, hauling myself up and to my room. I went to my bathroom with my large shower and turned it on, letting the water give off steam. I undressed slowly, the tears soaking my face. My movements were numb as the feeling of dread came over me. I wanted to curl into Teddy's chest, cling to his shirt and cry into his shoulder like I would when I was sad. I wanted to feel him hold me to him, feel him rock me back and forth. I wanted to hear him tell me that everything was alright. I wanted him.

Getting into the shower, I didn't feel the hot water as it hit me, instantly reddening my skin as it burned me. I sat down on the wall opposite my shower head and let the streaming droplets hit me as I huddled on the floor, continuing to cry. The water tried desperately to warm my cold skin, but the numbness took over me. I cried and I cried until tears weren't falling anymore and I was dry sobbing. My body became tired and my sobs subsided, leaving me numb still, silent now, sitting in the hot stream that still didn't register against my skin. Looking down I saw that I looked like a lobster, but I didn't want to move yet. I didn't want to leave my spot in the middle of the warm stream. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall and let the water wash over me.

I lost track of time when a knock came at my door. Opening my eyes I found that I had fallen from my seated position to a fetal position on the floor, the water still beating down on me. The sound of my bedroom door opened and my mother called, "Kaycie, Benedict is here. He says you made dinner plans with him?"

I didn't respond for a moment as I took the time to wake up. Sitting back up, I replied, "Okay. I'm just about to get out."

"Good, you've been in there long enough." My door closed, and I got up.

Turning off the water, cool air kissed my skin. Opening my door, the cool air turned to a biting clamp as I got out of the shower. I was weak as I moved, wrapping the white fluffy towel around me. I moved to my room and sluggishly looked through my closet, settling on a nice blue sundress with yellow flowers on the skirt. Throwing that onto my bed, I took the time to dry off and brush out my hair before getting dressed. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw the evidence of my crying in my face. My eyes were puffy and as red as my skin. Looking down I knew it would have to take some explaining as to why I looked like a tomato, but I would deal with that when it came up. Putting on a bra and a pair of underwear, I went back into my bathroom and applied makeup to my skin, focusing on my eyes. I tried to make them less noticeably puffy, and I managed to get them down a bit. Putting my wet hair into a slicked back bun, I put on a pair of white pearly earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. Going into my bedroom, I put on my blue dress and a pair of yellow opened toed wedges.

Grabbing a yellow cardigan, I took a deep breath and left my room going down stairs. My mother sat with Benedict in the living room; Benedict on the couch, my mother in the chair. I put on a smile as I entered the room and Benedict returned it.

"My God! What happened to you!" Mother stood and came over to me, "Did you forget to put on sunscreen?"

I shook my head, "Just had a hot shower I guess."

"You guess? You look like someone boiled you!"

I frowned, "It was a really hot shower."

Mother shook her head, "Whatever. I hope you two have fun on your date tonight."

"It's not a date, mother," I said, "It's just dinner."

"It's a date dear." She smiled and walked away.

Benedict stood and came over to me, "Are you… feeling better?"

I gave him as convincing a smile as I could and nodded, "Yes, I am. S-Sorry about… earlier. I… don't know what came over me."

He smiled, "It's okay."

Together we walked to the front door and he led me down the stairs to his golf cart. Sitting next to him, I laid my cardigan across my lap and let him drive away heading for the gate that led out of the resort to the rest of the island. I gave him a smile as he looked over at me, but I could tell that he was fighting a question.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"There's a restaurant my mother told me about, one resort over. She said it was a great place to eat."

I smiled, "I know the one she's talking about. They have great fish."

He smiled, and we fell in a moment of silence. Finally he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Turning to him I nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm feeling much better, it must have been just a small stomach bug."

"A small stomach bug that makes you cry?"

I fought off a look of shock, "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"You're eyes are puffy… and red. You've been crying. Was it something I did?"

I shook my head with a small laugh, "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I haven't been crying. And no… you did nothing wrong."

"Please don't lie to me."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't so far, please don't start now."

I looked down at my lap, "I'm sorry, Benedict." He sighed once he figured out I wasn't going to say anything more. I felt guilt bubble up inside me, "Please, let's just… enjoy our dinner? I don't want this to ruin our evening."

Benedict nodded, but it was clear that this wasn't going to be the end of his caring. I looked ahead of us as he pulled into the Daufuskie Island Resort and navigated the curving roads to the beach side restaurant where he intended us to eat. Parking the cart, he waited for me to get out of the cart and walked with me to the beautiful open restaurant. The inside was packed with people trying to escape the heat from the evening, but were failing as their being packed inside warmed the place up quickly. Benedict and I were seated outside, allowing for Benedict to keep his sunglasses on, him thinking that it hid him from everyone else. I found myself smiling as a young couple looked at us from around a bush, probably trying to determine if that really was Benedict Cumberbatch, or someone else that looks like him. A waiter came and I ordered a strawberry margarita and a glass of iced tea. Benedict ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. We were given the menus and left to look over them while our drinks were prepared.

"This place is beautiful." He said.

I nodded, "It is. If you hadn't brought the cart, we could have walked here along the beach."

"Really?"

I pointed at the coast line, "That's the same beach where you knocked me over."

He cringed, "Sorry again about that."

I laughed, "It's okay."

The couple continued to crane their necks, catching Benedict's eye. Smiling, he looked at me and said, "You gonna get the crab cakes, baby?" His voice had changed. It was higher now, and he had an American accent.

I smiled, "I thought about it, is that okay?"

He shrugged, "Sure, I don't care. Get whatever you want."

The couple frowned, disappointed that they hadn't discovered a celebrity among them, and went back to their meal. Our waiter came with our drinks, and we placed our orders. I did in fact go with the crab cakes as an appetizer, followed by the restaurant's delicious salmon with wild rice on the side. I sipped from my margarita, thankful that I had ordered a cool drink to help combat this hot weather, and I smiled.

"You really aren't going to tell me about what happened earlier?"

I looked at Benedict, and my smile faltered. I looked down at my lap and waved a hand dismissively, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

Looking up at him, I tried to smile, but instead could only manage, "It's silly."

"Silly."

I nodded, "Yeah…. I just… got myself wirked up over nothing. It's stupid really… not silly."

Benedict frowned, "Was it something I did?"

I shook my head, "No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It was entirely my fault. I… I panicked."

Benedict didn't say anything, settling on staring instead.

"I… don't do well with new people."

"You've been doing well with us so far."

I nodded, "Yes, but… no matter how great it starts off, it worsens. Ever since Teddy…." I paused as tears pressed against my eyes, "I just got myself worked up, I panicked, and it took a toll on me. Please, Benedict, let's talk about something else."

Benedict looked at me, then nodded, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

I thought for a moment, then smiled, "How did Sherlock survive the fall?"


End file.
